Reunited
by SeedOfJustice
Summary: Miriallia gets a chance to work up in the Plants and to meet the man who she hasn't seen in two years. What will she do when she meets him? And how will she cope with him being part of her new team and superior? Read on to find out.
1. Surprise Visit

**Reunited**

**Well I've been wanting to do a story about Miriallia and Dearka for awhile and here it is. This is set not long after the second war. Miriallia is 18. Dearka is 19 and you can probably guess everyone else's ages from that. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. So here we go. Chapter One. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Surprise Visit<p>

Miriallia's POV

I sighed as I made my way up the stairs leading to my small apartment, my suitcase in tow. Of course I have to live on the top floor and the elevators just happen to be out of service today. At least I got some really good photos whilst I was in London I thought happily to myself. Now all I have to do is sort through them and hand them in to the office tomorrow and that bonus should be rolling my way. I smile at the thought of cash as I am desperately running low. I just had to pick one of the lowest paying jobs to be my career.

"Miriallia!" I turn at the sound of my name and my smile turns into a grin as I see who it was who was calling me.

"Sai! Hey how are you?" I stop on my step as I wait for him to catch up. I suppose it isn't so bad living at the top of a block of flats, after all Sai lives next door to me. Out of all my friends from Heliopolis Sai is the only one I see regularly. But I'm not complaining, I've always been close to Sai and he did help me a lot after Tolle's death.

"Fine. What about you? Have you just come back from London?" He reaches me and we continue making our way up the stairs. Sai always remembers where I go unlike most of my friends in the area.

"Same and yeah got some great photos whilst I was there. Who new the city at night could be a real spectacle. I recommend you go even if it is just for that." We laugh as we open the door to our floor and walk across the landing. We reach my apartment and I slip my hand into my pocket in search of the key. "You want to come in?" I ask as I turn the key in the lock and open the door.

"I really need to put these away." Sai says as he motions to the bags I just now realise he's been carrying. "You probably need to put your stuff away to, how about I come by in an hour?"

"Sure, the door will be unlocked so just let yourself in." I smile and enter the room, shutting the door behind me. I hang my jacket on the coat rack and haul my suitcase into my room. Immediately starting to unpack and putting things in the washing machine. I put the vacuum round and clean the house which has started to get dusty in my absence. I also carry my souvenir into the living room where I place it on the mantelpiece above the gas fire. It is a miniature statue of the London Eye which I went on about six times just so I could get pictures of the city from all angles.

My stomach suddenly growls and I realise I haven't eaten anything in at least 8 hours. I head into my open planned kitchen and reach into the cupboards looking for a tasty snack but forgetting that I cleaned out everything before I left so I have virtually nothing to eat. I groan in disappointment and my stomach growls to.

"Looks like your hungry." I turn to see Sai standing in the doorway holding two bags of crisps. He chucks a packet at me and I smile. My favourite flavour, cheese and onion. "Good job I brought these over with me."

"Thanks" I reply and we walk into the living room where I pull out my camera and plug it into the TV. As we munch our crisps I talk Sai through the slideshow of photos I took whilst I was on my trip. I tell him about where I stayed and all the restaurants I visited. About all the shops a variety of things I could buy. I then ask Sai if anything interesting happened when I was away. He tells me his parents came to visit and that he is working on a new game that could be a bestseller. "Nothing much then" I reply and we both laugh. As usual we begin to lose track of time and as the photos continue to move from the new to the old ones that I refuse to delete. Pictures of Lacus and Kira appear from the second war, soon followed by Murrue with Andrew and the crew from the ArchAngel. Then Cagalli and Athrun. Soon the pictures flow back to the first war and I see faces I haven't seen in a very long time. Kuzzey, Natarle and then Flay. Then one of me and Tolle appears on the screen and I stare at his never ageing face. Wanting to go back to the times before the war, where we lived peacefully. Sai caught me staring at Tolle and watched as the screen changed to show the five of us on Orb.

"Sometimes." Sai began as he continued watching the screen. "I wonder what would have happened if Zaft never invaded Heliopolis, if there was never a war to begin with. Do you think we would have gone down the paths we have now or do you think we would be living completely different lives."

I look down. "If we never got involved in the war Tolle would never have died and we would still be together." I look up. "But if we hadn't of fought in the war we never would have met Murrue or Cagalli or any of our other friends."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." We smile at each other as we reminisce about our lives before and after the wars.

I am about to speak again when I hear the doorbell ring. I glance at Sai and he looks just as shocked as I am. I slowly make my way up to the door as Sai turns round on the couch to see who it is. As I slowly open the door I see a wave of familiar pink hair and I can hear the sound of a robot bouncing up and down on the ground. I open the door further and I am face to face with a good friend and old comrade from both wars.

Lacus Clyne.

I stare at her, a blank look on my face. Lacus smiles warmly and her favourite Haro, Mr Pink bounces around me shouting. _"Good To See You!"_ Over and over again. "Lacus, what the." I stammer, completely lost for words. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly!" Lacus replies cheerfully. "Well truth be told I need your help. Can I come in?" Lacus looks round me and sees Sai who she immediately recognises from the first war and begins waving to. I step aside to let her in and Mr Pink bounces over to Sai, followed by Lacus who sits on the couch smiling brightly. She always did know how to cheer up everyone.

I walk in and ask her is she wants anything to drink.

"A cup of tea, if that's okay." She replies and Mr Pink mimics her words. "Shush now Mr Pink. Why don't you go to sleep." It's reply was muffled as it lands on Lacus' lap and its eyes start to dim.

"Sai?"

"I'm fine Mir." Sai says as he turns his attention to Lacus. "It's good to see you again Miss Clyne. You look as beautiful as ever." I notice that she begins to blush at his comment and I shout to Sai.

"She's already taken. Kira bet you to her. Why don't you try again next time." We all laugh and I return with Lacus' cup of tea. I then sit in the chair to the side of the couch turning to face her. "So what is it you need me for?"

Lacus sits her tea down on the table and looks down at the sleeping Haro on her lap."Well, as you know I am now a mediator between the Plants and Earth. I already have a small team who work for me and believe in what I believe. However I can not find a secretary who is willing to put up with the work load and well..." Lacus pauses to look at me. "I was wondering if you would like to be my secretary. I have already run through it with my team and they are all fine with having you. They believe coordinators and naturals can work together. You will also on occasion accompany me on the Eternal when we travel through space, occupying your old position of course."

I stare at Lacus in disbelief. She wants me to work for her? Up in the Plants? "Lacus, I don't know...I mean I would love to help you out. But what about my apartment and my job?"

"I'll look after your apartment for you." I focus on Sai who had just entered our conversation.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "I mean will you really clean it and everything?"

"Yeah, course."

"Okay but what about my job. I'm about to hand in my latest work and I will be getting paid tomorrow. You want me to quit after I get my money?" I think hard about it. Maybe it won't be so hard. My boss is always telling me I need to move on and get a better job. He always says I can do better. Maybe he's right, I mean he always is.

"I know this is hard to take in Miriallia, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't need you. I think you would be perfect for the job and you can stay with me and Kira. We live in a huge house, although it is full of kids from the orphanage but they are really kind and sweet." I look back at Lacus and her pleading eyes. It is really hard to say no to her.

"Alright." I sigh, my hands in the air as a show of defeat. "I'll leave in two days, once I've got paid I will prepare to leave."

"Oh my god, Miriallia, your the best" Lacus cries and she jumps up and hugs me tightly. "Thanks so much." I smile at her as she lets go.

Sai smiles at me and I can tell he is also happy that I have now got a better paying job. Our attention is quickly brought back to Lacus as she leaps up in surprise.

"I really have to go. I am leaving to go back to the Plants in an hour. Here." she says as she hands me a piece of paper. "Call me when you are arriving and I will send someone to meet you at the airport."

I nod as I open the door to let her out. "Be careful."

Lacus smiles warmly with Mr Pink still asleep in her hands. "You too. Goodbye Sai. See you soon Mir." I wave as I watch her walk down the landing to a bodyguard standing at the door to the stairs. I walk back into my flat and sit on the couch in a slight daze.

"Wow." Sai exclaims beside me. "Now that isn't something that happens everyday."

I nod in reply. Then it all hits me. I've got a new job! I'm going to be up in the Plants! I leap up in excitement and dance around the room in happiness. In the background I hear Sai as he mutters _took awhile to sink in_. But I just laugh as I continue dancing.

oOo

The next day I go into the office with the photos I printed out yesterday. As I hand them to my boss I can't help but feel sad that I am leaving here. I sit in the chair as he goes through my photos, making odd sounds now and again to show how impressed he is.

"Well." He says as he puts the photos down on the table, clasping his hands on top of them. "I think these are some of the best photos I have ever seen from you." He reaches into his draw and pulls out a pile of money and passes it to me. "You definitely deserve this."

I smile gratefully at him and put the money into my small bag. "Um...sir. I was wondering, if I could maybe resign. You see I got a great job offer from a good friend of mine and decided I wanted to do it as it meant helping her out and she has helped me lots of times. So is it okay sir." I bow down as I ask for his permission. I am surprised when I hear him laughing. I look up in shock.

"You don't have to sound so nervous Miriallia. Of course that's fine. I will miss you and think everyone else will, but it is your choice. Just remember to visit from time to time and if you take any great shots be sure to send me a copy." He smiles warmly at me as he gets out of his chair and walks around to shake my hand. I smile back as I take it. "It was an honour to work with you."

"You to sir. I will miss you and this place."

I sighed as I made my way out of the building that I was going to miss so much. As I made my way to my black convertible I glance at the window and see my boss waving at me. I wave back and enter my car putting my bag on the passenger seat. As I make my way back to my flat I look at my surroundings deciding that I am going to miss Orb all together. It is a part of me. But in order to live I must move forwards and I must pack for the shuttle tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Chapter number 1. I am quite pleased with it and can't wait to see how it will turn out. I'm not very good at making long stories so I am sorry if it is boring. Well stay tuned to find out what happens next.<strong>


	2. Guess Who

**Well here it comes Chapter 2. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Hopefully things are starting to flow better and you will find it slightly funny if nothing else. But if you find it boring, tell me and I will try to stop myself from sending you all to sleep. Anyway Enjoy and remember to review at the end.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Guess Who<p>

As I step off the shuttle I am suddenly aware of the little difference there is between the Plants and Earth. Nearly everything is the same. I smooth down my magenta top and grey trousers. _All the easier to find my_ _way_ I say to myself as I try to find my luggage. After three wrong turns and two very grumpy people I finally find a group crowded round a conveyor belt carrying suitcases. I make my way up and wait until I find my suitcases. As I wait I wonder who Lacus sent to pick me up. She said I would recognise them immediately and that they would help me. I bet its Kira. I mean who else do I know that lives up here? Just then a suitcase with my name on it moves past me and I have to run to keep up to it and take it off. I am about to take it when I see a pair of strong tanned hands reach to pick it up. I stop dead in my tracks and follow the arms up to a body wearing a green Zaft uniform. He is tall and when my eyes reach his face I gasp in surprise. His messy blond hair is pulled back and his violet eyes are gleaming amusedly at me, his tanned face even more brown that I remember.

"Dearka!" I nearly shout as he walks up to me carrying my suitcases. All three of them. But how did I miss all of them.

"I never knew you were such an airhead." He exclaims as he hands me the lightest of my bags and makes his way out of the room. I run to catch up to him, still staring in awe. He really has changed. Definitely more handsome than I remember. "What?" He questions as he catches my eye. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No its just that you've changed a lot since I last saw you. You're pretty good looking now. " I say hurriedly as we start to walk out of the airport and into the car park. Then I realise what I just said and a bright red blush creeps across my face forcing me to look down. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a smirk forming on Dearka's lips.

"So you think I'm good looking hmm." Dearka stops and I look at him as he observes me. His eyes travelling from my head to my legs then back up, resting twice on my breasts. "You've changed to. You're really beautiful." My blush deepens as we resume walking. When we make it to his car we shove my luggage in the boot and as we walk round to sit in his car Dearka starts talking.

"You're going to live with Lacus right? Why don't we drop you're stuff off there first and then I'll take you to the office."

"Actually. I don't really want to trouble Lacus and Kira so I thought I would just try to find an apartment and stay there. But I am starting to wonder if I have enough to rent one. I saw the prices of those being advertised in the airport and they are way to expensive for me."

Dearka lets out a little chuckle. "Well I think you might be screwed cause the ones they advertise are always the cheapest." I gape at him, causing him to laugh harder. "Why don't you stay with me. I have a two bedroom apartment and it isn't far from the office."

I try to close my mouth but his recent statement made it harder. Live with Dearka? "I don't know..." I began.

"Don't worry its fine. I'll pay for your rent, phone bills and all that if you buy the groceries, cook and clean for me. You see I am really getting bored of take aways and ready meals." I let out a little giggle as I put my seatbelt on, Dearka doing the same.

"I guess I can agree to that. But no funny business!" I warn, pointing my finger at him. Dearka tries to look innocent but it won't work on me. "I know what you're like Dearka Elsman. We met in the first war, remember!"

"Fine, fine. I promise." Dearka sighs as he puts the car into gear and we set off towards his apartment.

The ride was pretty silent as neither one of us new what to say to the other. As we drove away from the airport and into the centre of the Plant, I stare at my surroundings. _Okay,_ I thought, _maybe the _

_Plants is different from Earth after all._ I mean the buildings are taller and the design of them is slightly more modern. The roads are wider and the pavements are slightly higher up from the road.

"That" Dearka says as he points to a series of buildings all surrounded by wire fences and guards, "Is the Zaft headquarters and where you will be working."

My eyes widen. There? The buildings aren't very tall but they are certainly long and they all seem to connect to each other through tunnels above the ground. The guards look straight ahead, eyes cold and intimidating. I turn back to the road and I see a couple of flats standing tall and towering over all the other buildings in the vicinity. Dearka catches my eye and nods.

"I live in the one on the left. The closest one."

"Please don't tell me you live at the top." I groan and Dearka lets out a chuckle. His voice deep.

"No, why you afraid of heights?" I turn to glare at him.

"No but I lived at the top of a block of flats in Orb and the elevator was always busted so I was forever climbing up stairs." I groan again at remembering having to lug all my suitcases up them. "But, I guess I did get some sort of benefit from it." I turn to Dearka, grinning as he raises an eyebrow at me. "I got lots of exercise to keep me in shape."

"Well, you do look hotter than the last time I saw you." Dearka comments and I give him a light but sharp whack on the arm. "Ow, what was that for? I gave you a compliment."

"I warned you, no funny business but do you listen? No!" I glare at him rubbing his arm with his free hand. "Suck it up, your'e a coordinator aren't you? Surely getting hit by a natural isn't that bad."

"That's another thing that's changed about you." Dearka begins. "Your a lot stronger."

"Why thank you. I will take that as a compliment." I smile as I peer at Dearka from the corner of my eye. He is staring at me in disbelief. I'm sure he's wondering if he picked up the right Miriallia.

"Well, life is certainly about to get interesting." He replies as he turns into the car park for his flat.

"Yes it is." I smile as he stops the car and I get out. Pulling my suitcases out of the boot. I start to waddle my way to the door, with two very large suitcases in either hand and another smaller suitcase under my arm. I hear Dearka mutter something as I turn around. "Well come on then."

Dearka smiles as he walks up behind me, slipping the two large suitcases from my hands and moving round to walk beside me. "How did you manage to get to the airport by yourself?" he asks as he opens the door with his key and walks inside holding it open for me to slip in to.

"Sai helped me." I reply as we bundle ourselves into the elevator and Dearka presses the number three. I make a mental note in my head to remember he is on floor three. As the elevator door opens we walk out into the hallway infront of us and I fall behind slightly, letting Dearka lead the way. He stops on the fourth and last door on the right. He pulls out his keys again and opens the door, holding it open for me to step in first.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." I cautiously walk into his flat, taking in everything I can see and smell. His flat is modern and definitely very upper class. The hallway leads into a large living room with a kitchen just off the side at the far end next to big patio windows and a table next to them. I am instantly hit with the smell of Iris' and I see a vase full of them on the kitchen counter. There are three doors to the left and Dearka slips infront of me and guides me the the door in the middle. "This will be your room." He opens the door and I step into a light spacious room. There is a medium sized bed with a table just to the side. A huge wardrobe filling up the entire wall on the right and straight ahead is a big floor to ceiling window looking out onto the rest of the Plant and leading out onto a balcony.

"Wow!" I exclaim as I walk towards the bed and place my suitcase on the floor beside it. "It already made?" I question as I turn around.

"Yeah,one of my colleagues comes in now and again to clean up for me. She always makes up the guest bed just in case I have someone around. I guess its kind of handy huh." Dearka says as he drops my other suitcases next to the first one and makes his way over to the window. "Bathroom is the first door as you walk in, my rooms on the other side." Dearka points to his right then to his left. I nod to show that I understand. I walk up next to him and look out the window. I see that the balcony connects to another window leading into Dearka's room I presumed.

"We don't really have much time." He states as he looks at his watch. I look at mine to and see that it is already two o'clock. "You can unpack later, I'll take you to the office to see Lacus and the others." We both turn to leave the room but then my stomach decides that it is hungry and lets out a long and loud growl. We both stop and stare at my stomach then turn to look at each other. Dearka bursts out laughing and I blush at my embarrassment. Dearka manages to make his way into the kitchen where he tosses me a packet of cheesy crackers.

"Here you can have those if your hungry." And before he's finished speaking I am already into the packet and scoffing down as much as my mouth will hold. Dearka walks back up to me and we walk out together. I hold the packet out to him offering him one. But he just shakes his head. By the time we reach his car the packet of crackers has been completely demolished and is lying in the bin outside the flat.

About five minutes later we are stopped outside the gate to be checked by security. Dearka hands him a badge that was dangling from his neck inside his jacket. The guard looks at me and asks me for mine. I look at him then at Dearka who is digging into his pockets. He produces another badge and hands it to the guard who takes a quick glance at it and hands them both back to Dearka. Dearka slips his back around his next and inside his jacket and then hands me the second one. I look at it and it has all my details on it. I stare at Dearka who smiles at me as the gate is opened.

"Sorry, I forgot to give it to you earlier. Its your identification badge. Don't forget it or you will have to call someone to come and tell the guard who you are. But don't call Yzak. I did that once and he wouldn't stop shouting at me." He lets out a laugh as he drives into the car park. Dearka parks in a free space close to the first building. We walk in the revolving doors and I am suddenly aware of how busy the place is. There are hundreds of people running around that I am getting tired just looking at them. Dearka leads me towards the elevators on the left and we step in along with about ten other people. We head up to the second floor and then walk along the hallway to the door straight ahead of us. On the door it says _Lacus Clyne, Mediator Between Plants & Earth. _I smile as we enter the room. Straight infront is a desk which I see Lacus sitting at. She smile brightly and moves to get up and greet me.

"Miriallia, you made it!" She exclaims as she pulls me into a warm hug. As we break away I see Kira coming over to see us and he gives me a big bear hug.

"Good to see you Mir."

"Yeah I've missed you." I say as we step away. I take in my surroundings. There are a row of three desks on either side of Lacus'. On my left I see Yzak sitting at the far end sorting through some files. He looks up and I greet him. "Hi Yzak. Long time no see." He quickly grunts a reply and continues working. Disappointedly I turn to my right to see another girl sitting opposite Yzak. I smile at her as she sets down her files to come a see me.

"Mir," Lacus begins smiling brightly, "This is Major Shiho Hahnenfuss. She is part of my loyal team. Shiho, this is Miriallia Haww. She is going to be my new secretary."

Shiho salutes me and I salute her back. We smile and the I hold out my hand. Shiho hesitates but the she shakes it and she says. "Welcome aboard."

I smile and say; "Thanks, glad to be aboard." We laugh and then Shiho returns to her seat. Lacus guides me over the the desk at the other end of the desks. "So this is my seat?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm sorry to be making you work on your first day here. But I have a few things I need you to sort out. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I will give you the weekend off, but I expect you to work hard. Oh and is it okay if you wear the green Zaft uniform?" Lacus asks.

I smile "Sure, do you have one I can borrow?"

"There should be one in the changing rooms. I'll come with you." We walk out of the office and make our way to the changing rooms. I pick out the green jacket and green skirt slipping them on easily.

"So did you manage to find a room?" Lacus asks as I find a bag in which to put my other clothes. I turn around to face her and I smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry Lacus but I really didn't want to bother you and Kira. I was going to rent an apartment but they were all a bit to pricey for me and Dearka offered to put me up so I'm going to be staying with him." Lacus smiles back and I know she has forgiven me. Lacus can forgive practically anyone.

"That's fine. But you should know its no trouble at all. Hopefully Dearka will be a gentleman and look after you." At that we both exchange looks and end up bursting out laughing. Dearka being a gentleman? Fat chance of the happening.

After recovering from our laughter Lacus and I walk back to the office. As we enter she returns to her desk and I sit at mine. I notice that Dearka sits opposite me and Kira in between Dearka and Yzak. I found out that both Shiho and Dearka are Majors, Yzak is a Commander and Kira is an Admiral. Lacus is like the loveable Queen of Zaft who everyone respects and looks up to.

I turn on the computer in front of me. Shiho hands me some papers and asks me to look up the events on the computer and through news reports to find out if they are true or not and then how severe they are. I look at everyone else who seems to be busy. Even Dearka. When the computer has loaded I set to work and I am truly shocked to find supporters of both Blue Cosmos and Patrick Zala.

* * *

><p>I got so immersed in my work that before I know it Lacus had clapped her hands together and was telling everyone it was time to go home. I looked at the clock on the wall and see that it is six o'clock. I put the files back in the folder and returned it to the filing cabinet. I had already become familiar with this office and I had only been here a few hours. Well it helps that everyone is so nice, well except Yzak. Dearka came up behind me and asked if I was ready to go. I return to my desk to grab my bag of clothes and then nod at him.<p>

"See you on Monday." I call back to everyone as I leave. Dearka just lifts up a hand in a half salute, half wave manner.

"Bye Mir." Lacus and Kira chime and Shiho waves to me. Yzak remains silent. As we walk out of the building and back to Dearka's car, he asks me;

"So how was your first day?" he smiles as we both sit in and buckle up.

"It was good. I think I am going to enjoy it here. I really like Shiho. She seems nice and she can keep Yzak in check." We both laugh as we exit the gate and make our way back to the apartment.

When we enter Dearka's apartment he tells me I should probably change into some casual clothes. I do as he says and I notice Dearka walking into his room. I pick out a long, plain orange t-shirt and some grey shorts. Clothes I usually double as pjs. I dig out my fluffy slippers and slip them on my feet. I walk back into the living room to see Dearka in a louse green t-shirt and light black trousers. He's sitting on the couch and I can see him staring at my legs. Starting to feel uncomfortable I move towards the kitchen. I feel his gaze following me and I turn towards him taking his eyes with mine.

"So what do you want for tea?" I see Dearka shrug and I turn to look in the fridge. A few rashers of bacon and four eggs. I open the small freezer above the fridge. Oven chips. Not much to work with but it will do. I'll go shopping tomorrow.

As I make the tea, out of the corner of my I notice Dearka watching me. I glance at the calendar and notice two crosses on the next two days. "Dearka?" I ask, "Do you have the weekend off too?"

I watch as he moves and walks towards the calender. But I then have to turn my attention back to the eggs and bacon so I don't burn them.

"Yeah you're right." I hear him say as he walks over to me and reaches into the cupboard bringing out two plates. He then opens the draw and takes out some knives and forks. He places them on the counter and stands beside me, a little too close for comfort. "Smells good."

I turn to smile uneasily at him as I place the eggs and bacon on the plates. "It isn't much but it will do. I'll go shopping tomorrow." I reach into the oven and take out the chips dividing them equally between us. Dearka picks up the plates and I pick up the knives and forks. We trod to the table and sit at opposite ends. I hand him his knife and fork after he sets my plate down infront of me.

"Thanks for the meal" Dearka chimes as he starts digging in. I take my time, observing my surroundings, watching Dearka scoff everything on his plate. After we have both finished Dearka takes the plates and puts them into the dishwasher along with the pans. "That was delicious."

"I suppose." I reply as he walks back round and we settle on the couch, Dearka at one end and I on the other. We put the TV on but neither of us really listen. It is just noise in the background.

"So, what are you going to do on your days off?" Dearka asks casually.

"I don't know. I suppose I will go site seeing. I'll take my camera with me and see what kind of shots I can get."

"Oh that's right, you used to be a freelance reporter. Mind showing me your photos?" He asks as I move off the couch and enter my room. I re-emerge with my camera in my hand. I plug it into the TV and return to my position on the couch, the remote in my hand. As I talk Dearka through my photos I slip my slippers off my feet and pull them up and curl under them on the couch. I watch Dearka carefully as he studies my photos and asks about them. We begin to move onto the older photos of the last war. Dearka smiles as he sees Murrue, Mu and Andrew, Athrun and Cagalli.

"I kind of miss everyone who is living in Orb. How are they doing?" I smile at his question.

"Their all fine. Cagalli is always busy and Athrun does his best to help her out as both her bodyguard and fiancé." I notice Dearka's mouth hanging wide as he turns to look at me. "Yes they got engaged. Again. Because Mu survived both the wars he is now living with Murrue and they are getting married next year. Mr Waltfeld works with Kisaka and Mrs Simmons at Morganrate. Truth be told they're all doing fine."

We continue to stare as the pictures change again and we enter the period of the first war. A picture of Flay and Sai appear.

"It's a shame." Dearka says looking down. "She was the one who tried to kill me right? The one who Commander Le Creuset then later killed at Jachin Due. How is Sai doing? I remember he was quite upset at the end of the war."

"He's fine. I know he still misses her, but he's moved on. Though he refuses to meet any of the girls I try to set him up with." We laugh lightly and watch the TV again. Tolle appears on the screen and as always I can't stop staring at his face. Dearka notices this and gazes intently at me. I can tell if he is wondering if I am alright. I turn to smile at him and change the picture. The next one that appears shows Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Mu and Chief Murdoch in the hanger, all grinning.

"Wow." Dearka exclaims, "That brings back memories. I can't believe you still have all these photos."

"Yeah. No matter how hard I try I just can't delete them. The war was a big part of most of our lives and even through at times it was sad and painful, we still have memories of when we were happy. Those are the memories I don't ever want to forget." Dearka stares intently at me as I say this. His face sincere. I smile first to myself then to him. "Well I think that's them. I deleted all the old ones from my previous jobs."

"Thanks for showing me them. You're really good." I get up and unplug the camera. I glance at the clock on the wall. Eleven o'clock. I sigh. "Well I better finish unpacking and go to bed." I take another look at the calender and I realise what the date is tomorrow. I feel a pang of pain enter my heart. How could I have been so stupid as to forget what day it is tomorrow. And what will happen tonight. I turn to Dearka. "Well good night. I will try to be quiet."

I turn to leave before Dearka can ask me what I meant. Once I have finished unpacking I exit my room and turn to go to the bathroom. I notice that the TV is off and Dearka is no longer on the couch. He must have decided to go to bed as well I think to myself as I enter the bathroom. I am surprised to see Dearka there brushing his teeth. He stops when he notices the door is open. He spies the toothbrush in my hand and makes some room for me at the sink. I walk over and begin brushing my teeth. Then we both wash our faces and leave, turning the light out as we go.

"Good night" Dearka calls as he enters his room and I enter mine. I sigh as I lie in bed, snuggling into my covers, still in my top and shorts. I pray that they wont come tonight. That I wont wake up Dearka and scare the crap out of him. But I really have no control over what might happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. The end of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it and if you are wondering what Miriallia is talking about then you are going to have to wait and find out. I will try to update asap but I am going back to school on Thursday and it will be hell when I return. But I promise I will try and if I don't then I suggest you send me a nasty message telling me to get my butt in gear. XD I also want to say thank you to everyone who has review not only this story but my others to. Thank you for your kind comments. It really makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying them. Thank you!<br>**


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 3 is now up and running. Yay! I am semi-pleased with it. I tried not to make it too boring but I am afraid their are lots of little breaks in this one. So what was Miriallia so worried about? Well read on to find out. And remember to enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Nightmares<p>

_I am on the ArchAngel. It is the first Bloody Valentine War. I am sitting at the CIC and on my screen I can see Tolle as he flies towards the Aegis. He prepares to attack it as he get closer. The Aegis dodges Tolle's attack swiftly and retaliates. _

"_No! Tolle!" I shout as I watch his skygrasper being smashed in two. Tolle dying instantly. The signal of his fighter plane disappearing from my sight. "Tolle!" I find myself wandering around the ArchAngel's corridors. Broken. Confused. Seeking comfort. Seeking help. "No!" I cry. I look up to see Tolle smiling at me stretching one hand out towards me. I reach forward to grab him but my hand flies right through. His smile turns to a frown._

"_You let me die Mir." He says his voice harsh and cruel. "You could have stopped me. But you didn't!" My hands fly to my ears as I try to block out the sound of his voice. But he moves towards me his face right infront of mine, making me both scared and claustrophobic. "You killed me Mir!"_

"_No!" I scream. Terrified. Then I see Sai, Kuzzey and Flay walking towards me. They smile warmly and I run towards them. Seeking their comfort, their guidance. But their smiles fade and they begin taunting me as well._

"_It was your fault he died!" They chimed together. "All your fault!"_

"_No! No it's not!" I shout as I fall to my knees. My hands tearing at my ears. Trying to block them out. They circle around me and continue to harass me. I feel my pain swell up. I can't contain it anymore. I scream as tears roll down my face. As my heart cries out for help._

"_You should die! Like I died!" Tolle screeches in my ears. As I close my eyes trying to calm myself down, but failing miserably._

_No! Tolle don't! Please!"I cry, tears flowing faster than ever before. My voice reaching an octave higher than normal. "Tolle!"_

"_Miriallia!" My eyes open at the sound of my name, my head lifts. I turn but see no one. I feel like I am being shaken. My eyes close as I try to block it out also._

"_Miriallia! Wake up!"_

My eyes jolt open as I am pulled into a warm embrace. His body is warm. I can tell it is a man because of the muscular lines along his stomach and arms. "Tolle? No..." I whisper lightly as the smell of Iris' enter my nostrils and I realise I am mistaken. "Dearka!" I cry as I bury myself further into his arms. My hands gripping his shirt tightly. We stay like that for awhile. Just him and me. Holding onto each other in the silence of the night. I can feel the tears run down my face, soaking Dearka's top but he doesn't seem to mind so I just continue holding him.

"Are you okay?" He asks me gently. I slowly nod as I pull out of his arms, wiping my face with the back of my hand. I look up at his face. The worry evident by the hard line formed by his jaw and his eyes as they dart across my face, making sure I really am alright. "What happened? I heard you screaming and I came rushing in."

"I had another nightmare." I reply, looking back down, my hands still clinging to his shirt. Although the light is dim I can tell he is still wearing his black trousers and green top. I look back up to meet his questioning gaze.

"Another?" I sigh as I release him, shuffle back and lean my head against the headboard of the bed, pulling my knees up. I notice that the clock on the table says three o'clock.

"From this night, to about a week later, every year I have the same nightmare. I am on the ArchAngel and it is the first war. I am staring at the screen and I sit in shock as I watch Tolle's skygrasper being destroyed. I run through the corridors of the ArchAngel, crying and as I look up I notice Tolle smiling at me. But when I reach out to him, he begins shouting and telling me that I am the reason that he is dead. That I should have stopped him. I cry louder and then Sai, Kuzzey and Flay appear. At first I think they are going to help me but then they start taunting me too. I keep crying and crying until eventually I wake up." I look Dearka straight in the eye and I can see the pain in it.

"Every year you get this? For about a week?" I nod meekly and Dearka runs a hand through his messy, blonde hair. "Bloody hell. How do you manage to get through it?"

"To be honest I really don't know. I usually wake up crying and I won't be able to get back to sleep in fear of having that nightmare again. I have noticed though that if someone is in the same room as me I tend to sleep better." I look down and move the covers closer to my body, feeling a slight chill. I hear Dearka sigh as he gets up. He pulls the covers off me and I groan in protest. "Move over." He commands and I look into his eyes. My face turning red at what he is suggesting. "You can sleep if someone is with you right? So move over." I quietly oblige and give him space to get in. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. For awhile Dearka does the same. I am acutely aware of how close our bodies are. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. Dearka sighs again and I turn my head to look at him. "Come here." He opens his arms and beckons me towards him. I stare at him.

"First you want me to move away, now you want me closer to you. Make up your mind." I reply, turning my back to face him. A small smile creeps along my face as he sighs again and reaches towards me, pulling me back into his warm arms.

"Look it would be more comfortable if we are like this." My back is now against his chest, our legs entwined and his arms are wrapped securely around my waist. I have to admit it was comfortable and I was starting to unconsciously relax in his arms. It felt good, being with him like this. The smell of Iris' still strong on him. I let out a sigh and lean back, allowing myself to sink further into his embrace. As sleep begins to take hold of me I am faintly aware of his hot breath on the back of my neck. His breathing is even and I can tell he is already asleep but his hold on me never loosened and for that I wm grateful.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find the bed empty. With my eyes still closed I reach out with my arms, searching the bed, searching for the man who was here the night before. I hear a light chuckle from the side. I slowly open my eyes to see Dearka sitting in a chair against the wall, quietly watching me.<p>

"You know," I begin as I sit up straight, a small smile playing across my face, "You could have stayed in the bed. I wouldn't have screamed if I found you there. I remember everything that happened last night."

"I know." Came his reply. "But you were very serious when you said no funny business, so in order to keep the promise I made to you I had to leave, but I stayed in the room so your nightmares wouldn't come back."

"Thanks." I say as I get up out of bed. I look at the clock on the bedside table. Eleven o'clock. "Wow, I really slept in. How long have you been sitting there anyway?" I slip on my slippers and we both pad out of the room.

"Not long, about an hour." Together we silently eat breakfast and get dressed. I get to the bathroom first, having a quick shower to refresh myself. In the mirror I notice my eyes are still a little red and puffy from my crying last night. When I return to my room, I put on a little foundation to try to reduce the redness and then escape to sit on the couch. I find a tourist magazine and flick through it hoping to find something that I can do to occupy myself for two days and six more nights. When I hear the bathroom door open I turn to see Dearka in a dark green top, black trousers and a brown jacket. He walks up to me and sits on the couch. He looks down and I can tell he is going to ask me about last night.

"Why..." He began slowly, "Why do you think you have those recurring nightmares?"

I put the magazine down and look at my hands, resting them on my lap. "You remember how upset I was about Tolle's death right? I mean I tried to kill you when you unknowingly brought him up. I cried none stop for about a week after his death. Every night for that week I dreamt of him. It started off as how we met and then how we started to go out. The last dream was the worst, it was the same one I had last night. Now every year I witness that same dream over the week in which I mourned for him. I guess this is the third year it has happened. You would think I would be over it by now, right?" I smile weakly at Dearka as tears threaten to fall, staining my cheeks.

"No." Dearka replies as he moves closer to wrap his arms around me. Holding me close, letting me soak in his warmth. "You loved him." Dearka's arms tightened. "So very much. He was a part of you, and when he died you felt like that part of you had died with him. Leaving you with nothing but loss and grief."

Dearka held me for a moment longer before slowly releasing me. I smiled meekly at him. "You just broke your promise." Dearka stares at me for a moment, trying to register what I had just said, then he smiles and pulls me close again.

"No. Because you need comforting and I am the only one here right now who can give you that comfort." I smile back as my arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer to me, burying my head in his broad shoulder.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After Dearka had comforted me we decided to for a drive around the Plant. I took my camera with me and whenever I saw something spectacular I ordered Dearka to stop the car so I could take a photo of it. For some reason I felt like a gap that had been separating me and Dearka had just gotten a lot smaller. We felt closer now. Closer than we ever were on the ArchAngel. This made me happy, because although I never wanted to forget Tolle or let anyone take his place, I felt like it is time I moved on and I just might have found the right guy for me. Not only does he care about me and give me comfort but he knows that Tolle will always have a place in my heart and he accepts that.<p>

After our trip around Aprilius One, we stop of at the supermarket to buy some groceries. When we got back to Dearka's flat we put the food away and I plugged my camera into the TV. We settled on the couch watching as the pictures changed. We soon began ignoring the pictures and talking about what has happened in the last couple of years.

After the slideshow and a few rumbling of stomachs I began preparing dinner. The phone rang and I motioned to Dearka to answer it. I didn't know who it was but I heard him mutter the name 'Yzak' under his breath as we walked off into his room. I set the table and just as I was dishing up Dearka comes through. We sat down and ate in silence. I kept stealing glances at Dearka. He was annoyed at something, his eyebrows twitching from time to time. I actually found it quite amusing, watching him. After we finished we sat there in more silence for a while until Dearka finally piped up.

"Apparently, we both have to go in to work tomorrow. With suitcases packed." I looked at him suspiciously as he continued. "Some terrorist group has been accumulating at the ruins of Jachin Due. I thought it was completely destroyed during the first war but the group has been renovating it. We don't fully understand their plans yet but we need to intercept them quickly. So you need to pack some clothes we will be gone for about a week."

I nod. "Right. Are we all going?"

"Yeah. But there will be some other crewmen of the Eternal too. People who you haven't met." We get up to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I walk into my room and begin packing. I pull out my second largest suitcase and fill it with some clothes. I also fill up my wash bag and bundle that in to.

"Great." I mumble to myself. "I have to go into space with everyone and somehow hide my nightmares for the entire trip. How the hell am I going to do that?"

"Why don't you sleep with me?" I jump at the sound of a voice. I turn to see Dearka leaning in the doorway, arms folded and one leg resting infront of the other. I blush slightly at how wrong that sentence sounded, although I know what he really meant.

"I don't know." I reply. "I mean if we do...if I stay in the same room as you won't the others notice?" Dearka shrugs as he moves away from the door and walks towards me.

"Then why don't you tell them. I'm sure Lacus or Shiho won't mind sharing a room with you." I violently shake my head at his suggestion and sit on my bed. Dearka sitting next to me. "Why not?"

"If I tell Lacus she will start worrying about me and she has enough on her hands at the moment without me adding my nightmares to it. I don't want to tell Shiho either. I mean I like her but I don't feel comfortable telling her about Tolle, because we've only just met and she doesn't know him or what I was like after his death." I feel tears swelling up in my eyes as I contemplate what to do. I notice Dearka looking me and he puts an arm around my shoulders. Comforting me in a simple but effective way. I soon find myself resting me head on him.

"Do you want me to tell them we can't come? That you can't come?" I shake my head again.

"Lacus needs us. I'll be fine. I'll manage somehow. And if I don't then I guess I will just have to tell them." As the lights begin to turn orange outside I notice our shadows on the floor. Two figures. One holding the other. One the brave soldier, the other, a weak girl.

* * *

><p>We stand on the balcony looking out over the Plant. It is so peaceful in the evening. It is like everyone is at home, spending time with their families or friends. "You know.." I begin as we continue watching. "I really like it here. At first I thought it would be exactly the same as Earth. But it's not. It's completely different in so many ways and I guess that's what I like about it so much. It's a nice change."<p>

"Yeah." Dearka replies as he turns to face me. "So what are you going to do tonight. You're nightmares will come back right?"

I turn my head to look at him. His violet eyes watching my face carefully. "I'm not sure. I could try to do an all nighter but if we have to go to work tomorrow, maybe its not such a good idea."

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight. I have a bigger bed so we can both fit comfortably in it. If you want that is?" I turn to go back into my room. Out of the corner of my eye I notice that Dearka turns to watch me, studying my movements carefully, trying to read my thoughts. I stop at the bed, my head hanging low.

"That would be nice." I whisper as I turn to face him. A small smile on my face. "Now can you move so I can get changed?" I watch as he walks along the balcony and I wait until I hear the sliding door shut before I get out my pyjamas and put the on. I brush my hair and stair at my reflection for a while. I keep seeing Dearka, smiling behind me. But when I turn around he isn't there. I feel like I want him, more than ever before. I want his arms around me. I want to feel his warmth, to take in his smell. Was it bad to want him this much? Am I being disloyal to Tolle? But surely Tolle would want me to be happy. And when I am with Dearka. I am happy. Happier than I have ever been. Even when I was with Tolle.

When I make my way into his room I see that it looks pretty much the same as mine except that his bed is almost four times as big. My mouth drops when I see how large it is. Dearka, who was standing at the window peering through the curtains, turns to see my mouth open wide and lets out a chuckle. I notice the clock says its already half eleven. "All set for tomorrow?" He asks as he makes his way to the bed. He climbs in and as casually as I can despite the circumstances I climb in too. Dearka was right. It was comfier than my smaller bed.

"Yep" I reply as I find myself leaning towards him. Our legs brush and I freeze, hoping he didn't notice to sudden contact. But in the dim light I see him smile as he pulls me towards him. We hold each other like the previous night. "Promise you'll still be here in the morning?" I whisper gently.

"Course. I'll be right next to you, so don't worry about a thing." And with that said I drift off into a peaceful sleep free of any invading nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please feel free to tell me. I guess it was kind of obvious what Miriallia was worried about in chapter 2 but I still like this twist in the story. Next chapter their going into space on the Eternal! Oh how fun! Even I can't wait and I'm writing it! XD Hopefully you guys (&amp; girls) don't think this story is getting boring. It will get really interesting next chapter. I hope. XD Anyway please review and I hope you can all wait patiently for chapter 4. I don't think I can! XD <strong>


	4. The Eternal

**Right, so before we start I just want to say I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I said I would try to upload this chapter soon and that was about half a year ago so I am sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The Eternal<p>

"Miriallia! Dearka! You two made it!" Lacus shouts as she floats towards us. We are at the port boarding the hanger. I notice Yzak's grumpy face as we waits for us. Shiho and Kira however are smiling warmly at us. I smile as Lacus grabs my arm to steady herself and then uses the wall to push herself in the same direction as us.

"Sorry Lacus, I couldn't wake Dearka." We laugh as Dearka grunts behind us. "So are we all ready to head out?"

"Yep, here I'll show you your room." We all float through the corridors of the Eternal and one by one we separate to go to our individual rooms. My room is in between Dearka's and Lacus'. I feel slightly relieved to know that Dearka is nearby. My room is small and simple, with a bed, table, wardrobe and desk with a computer and chair. Lacus leaves me and I put my things away.

As I close the wardrobe door I hear the familiar swish of my room door opening. I turn around and find Dearka leaning in the doorway with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You ready?"

"Yeah..." I look down. "Dearka...what are we going to do tonight. My nightmares will return." I hear his footsteps as he walks towards me and places a hand on my shoulder. Even such a small gesture gives me such warmth and comfort and even though it shouldn't, my mind drifts towards Tolle and how he used to reassure me. It was the same, but with Dearka I feel safer than I had ever been with Tolle.

"We will take care of that when it comes to it." I look up to see Dearka's smiling face and I can't help but smile back.

We head out to the bridge and find Lacus sitting in her seat with Kira in the captain's chair. Yzak and Shiho are standing around the plan table. Dearka makes his way over to them as Lacus turns to smile at me and I notice her pointing at an empty seat out front. I moved to sit down and the man next to me holds out his hand.

"Martin DaCosta"

"Miriallia Haww" I reply as I take my seat and get myself organised.

"OK, everyone ready?" Kira asks as we all reply with a timely _'yes, sir'_

"Now Eternal, Launch!" Lacus calls as we steadily make our way out of the hanger and into space.

oOo

As we flew through space Dearka, Kira, Shiho and Yzak discussed strategies. Apparently the terrorist group we are to intercept are the ones who dropped Junius Seven which initiated the second war. Slowly, so as not to be noticed, they have be renovating the ruin of Jachin Due to use it as a base. The terrorists believe strongly in Patrick Zala's words and are using that as a reason for planning on murdering every last natural. Everyone, especially me, is slightly on edge because of this. After all it was them who triggered the Second Bloody Valentine War and no one wants a third to take place. Especially after so many people have lost their lives because of war. Even now I find it hard to believe how many people I have met who have died because of war. Tolle, Flay, and Natarle along with many others. I can tell everyone else is thinking of friends and comrades we have lost. Smiling faces we wish to see again. Maybe one day we will but only time will tell.

However, on the bright side Lacus' Haro keeps everyone's spirits up with its endless chatter. After a good twelve hours of flying my eyes began to feel heavy, so me and few other people were told to take a break and head back to our rooms where we were to get some rest before we arrived at Jachin Due tomorrow. As I was heading out Yzak began grumbling at Dearka.

"You better get some rest to. You get pretty grumpy when you haven't had enough sleep." Dearka began to protest but Shiho and Kira agreed with Yzak and he was forced to enter the elevator with me and the others. We all silently made our way to our down the corridor, branching off as the others made it to their rooms until it was only me and Dearka left.

When Dearka reached his he paused and watched me as I stopped at mine. "Do you...want some company?" I let out a small smile.  
>"Sure." I replied as I entered my room, Dearka trailing behind. As I floated over to the small window looking out into space my eyes begin closing in fatigue. However I am jolted awake when I feel a strong, familiar hand being placed on my lower back. His warm breath tickling the back of my neck as he whispers calmly into my ear.<p>

"Tired?" I nod slowly as I feel my body begin to relax in his arms. "Don't push yourself, remember you are still a natural. You have your limits."

I turn around to face him, my eyes locking onto his. "I'm just scared. Its been awhile since I was last in a situation like this. I guess I just don't want to screw up because I'm scared that if I do, someone will get hurt.."

Dearka's hands move to cup my face. "You won't screw up, I believe in you. We all do. So don't worry about me and the others, we'll be fine. I'll have you know we can take care of ourselves."

"Just like you can take care of the house cleaning." We both laugh as we remember Dearka's limited abilities when it comes to house cleaning. However we both soon sober up and all of a sudden Dearka's expression becomes serious.

"Don't worry I wont leave you. I wont let you go." I am surprised by his sudden words and tears prick my eyes as I recall Tolle saying the same thing the night before he died. Fear begins to rack through me as I turn to face Dearka, holding his face in my palms which have begun to shake. Dearka's eyes widen as his lock with mine and they see the pain shining in them. My tears spill over but I force myself to continue looking at him, to say the words I know I have to.

"Please, don't say that. Just before Tolle died, that's what he told me. So please..., don't say that." My body shakes more violently as I drop to my knees on the floor. Dearka tries to hold me up by my arms but he ends up coming down with me. My tears are streaming down my face as I grip onto his uniform coat, pulling myself closer to him, burying my face into his chest. I faintly hear him stutter over my sobs as he pulls me into a warm embrace, one hand tangled in my hair, the other rubbing up and down my back, comforting me.

As I calm down and pull away from Dearka I feel his hands surrounding my face, thumbs brushing the final tears from my eyes as he forces me to look at him. His eyes are sad and sincere, his lower lip trembling as if he is not sure what to say.  
>"Mir. I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just love you and I need you to know that." I can't help myself but smile at his mutterings. He looks so hopeless, almost like a little puppy you just want to hold and protect. Before I know it my arms are around him and I am laughing lightly.<p>

"I forgive you. I just care so much for you that I can't bare to let you go. I.." my voice cracks as I try to choke out the last two words. However I can't bring myself to say them. Not yet, I just hope he can wait for me.

oOo

What happens next is a bit of a blur. I vaguely remember Dearka carrying me to the bed and then we lie together, bodies entwined. I fall into a deep sleep only to be woken up by the sound of Shiho's voice coming through the speakers in my room.

_To all crew members, we are nearing the enemy base at Jachin Due. Assume stand-by position and prepare for engagement._

Dearka and I rush out of bed, fixing our uniforms as we make our way to the bridge. On the way we meet Lacus and Yzak who I presume were resting to. As we enter the bridge I see Jachin Due which really doesn't look any different from the last time I saw it. I sit down in my seat and set to work. DaCosta asks me to handle the first round of launches and I quietly oblige. I feel my hands begin to shake but I mentally tell myself off and continue with my duties.

The first round of mobile suits are just a precaution and once they are done I hear Lacus call my name.

"Miriallia, can you please open up a network connecting us to the terrorist group?"

"Yes ma'am." I reply as I turn back to my computer. "All ready." I shout back once I am done.

"Good" Lacus smiles quickly at me then turns to face Jachin Due, "I am calling out to the group that is hauled up in the ruins of Jachin Due. My name is Lacus Clyne, Mediator between Earth and the Plants. Please come talk with us so that we can understand where you are coming from. I only want us to come to a peaceful solution. No lives need to be lost today."

We all listen carefully to the enemies reply however we are met with a cackle of hatred.

"My dear Lacus Clyne, I apologise for my rude behaviour but your proposal was absolutely ridiculous. There is no way we will talk with you and if lives must be lost then so be it. This is war and we will not stop fighting until every last natural is dead!" I froze at those words and I felt a strong arm placed on my shoulder and I turn to see Dearka, a worried expression on his face. I smile reassuringly back and I see Lacus and Kira smile back at me, encouraging me.

"Its seems we have no choice now. Miss Lacus will you give the orders?" Yzak says sternly.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Alright everyone prepare for combat. Yzak, Dearka, Shiho you will enter the base when we land at port. I want you to clear the way and look for their leader. Do not kill him. Bring him back here to be questioned is that understood."

Yes Ma'am!" The three reply as they head out the door to the armoury room. I have one last chance to see Dearka before we leaves the bridge. My eyes are then drawn to Lacus as her hands clench into fists. I can tell she doesn't want to go through with this but at this point I am afraid that we have no other option.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I highly doubt it but hey what the hell at least I got it finished before the summer holidays this year. I am sorry once again for the huge wait. I have had so much on this year and I have had no time to even think about writing. I do a little bit whenever I could so sorry if it is disjointed. Anyway hope you are looking forward to the next chapter and remember to tell me all your thoughts, views and questions.<strong>


	5. Confrontation

**I'm sorry for the late update...again. I just had no inspiration as too how to continue the story and for a while I thought I might have to cancel it. However I don't want to leave you guys with only a half finished story so I have promised myself to finish it. You guys have been patient and encouraging and the only way I can think of to thank you guys is to finish this off. So please bare with me for a few more chapters...and maybe years. Thanks guys.**

Chapter 5 – Confrontation

**Miriallia's POV**

My hands trembled as I sorted out the timings for Dearka's launch. I could see his face smiling at me, reassuring me.

"Don't worry Mir. I'll be fine." His face showed his sincerity. "I promise I will return to you."

I started to cry and although I wanted to sound strong my voice betrayed me. "P-please be careful!"

"Roger that! Dearka Elsman, Zaku. Taking Off" And with that he was gone and I was left with nothing but a single tear running down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see DaCosta smiling warmly at me.

"I know it's hard. But you have to believe in them. Besides Dearka always comes back just like a bad smell." I smiled at his joke and thanked him for cheering me up. He was right I have to believe that Dearka knew what he was doing. Somehow it was easier said than done.

**Dearka's POV**

Just as I launched in my Zaku I saw a tear escape Miriallia's eyes. All I wanted was to hold her tight and take all her pain away. But I can't right now. I need to stop these terrorists from starting a third war. My blood boils at the thought. If another war started then I'm sure every human will be wiped out of existence, this cannot happen.

"Dearka." I look up at the screens to see Yzak on one side and Shiho on the other. "We will enter the base through the main entrance and proceed carefully to the centre."

"Whilst we are occupying their attention," Shiho added "Kira will enter through the back and also make his way to the centre. This way he can back us up if we need it."

"Right, sound good" I reply as we fly towards the not-very-welcoming entrance. We land our Gundams in the hanger and watch as the terrorists flock, their guns pointing towards our cockpits. I smile as we put our plan into action.

Shiho and Yzak had an invisible net that they held above them. The terrorists failed to notice this and when the net was dropped they were caught like birds in a cage. The net's invisibility wore off and the terrorists swore as they watched us get out of our Gundams and walk straight past heading for the main room. The net had been given special properties were any bullets fired would bounce back and hit one of them. I took the terrorists a few shots to realise this, all the while I chuckled and tormented them at their incompetence. At least until Yzak shot me a murderous glare which told me to shut up and concentrate.

The corridors were strangely quiet and we walked in a triangle Yzak at the front, Shiho at the sides and me at the back. If anyone tried to sneak up on us we would know about it. Slowly but surely we made our way to the centre and entered to main room. We were greeted with pointed guns and a man sitting quite proudly on a chair. I assumed he was the leader and no doubt he thought he deserved a throne as that was what it looked like. He sat there sneering at us behind a mask as if he was a freakin' king. I began to tense up and Yzak must have noticed as he glanced sideways at me and then at Shiho who was slightly infront of us. On the other side of the room I could see Kira crouched at the side of a doorway. I calmed myself down and I knew what I had to do. I decided to talk and keep the terrorists busy as Kira approached their leader from behind and ambushed him.

"Well hello there chaps." I looked around. "Nice place you have here. Perfect for a secret terrorist base."

I began to walk forward towards some computer screens before I was stopped by more guns pointing at me. "Can't I take a look. Just for curiosity's sake."

However no one had a chance to say anything as I had given Kira all the time he needed to get to the leader and rest his gun on the terrorists head. "Put your guns down!" Kira ordered as all heads turned to him. All but one man did as he said and that man turned back to me and the others pointing his gun at us. "NOW!" Kira bellowed and a fiery intensity burned in his eyes.

"If you shoot our leader then I will shoot your comrades." The man said.

Kira stared him down keeping his face as cold and harsh as possible. "Fine. I have no use for soldiers who cannot get themselves out of a situation like this. They'd be better off dead if that's the case." I knew Kira was bluffing but if I didn't know him any better I would believe his bluff. His face betrayed nothing. Shiho and I did a small act of sounding shocked whilst Yzak crept closer to the man and disarmed him.

"I'll take that." He said as he pushed the man towards the others aiming both his and the terrorist's gun at the group, Shiho followed his lead and I made my way to Kira to bind the leader's hands.

A signal was sent to the soldiers waiting outside that it was safe to proceed and they were promptly told to disarm and to escort the terrorists to the Eternal after we had taken the leader to speak with Lacus.

**Miriallia's POV**

"Bridge, this is Dearka Elsman. We are bringing the leader of the terrorists to the Eternal along with his accomplices. No one was injured and everything went to plan, Over." I felt my heart skip a couple of beats when I heard Dearka's voice. It had been an agonising wait after he took off. I looked at Lacus who was smiling and obviously grateful that everyone was well.

"Roger that Dearka. I will meet him in the interrogation room. Proceed to take the rest of the terrorists to the prison. I will deal with them later." Lacus turned to meet my gaze, her smile still evident. "Miriallia will you accompany me. I would like him to meet a natural like you to witness that you have just as much rights to be in this world as coordinators."

"Of course." I replied and looked at DaCosta. "Can you finish things up here for me?"

"Sure thing." He smiled at me and I headed towards the door with Lacus.

I wasn't sure of my way around the Eternal seeing as how it was my first time on the ship so I hung back and followed Lacus. She was also accompanied by Mr Pink who was resting quietly in one of her hands.

As we turned a corner I was shocked to see Dearka standing outside a doorway, a huge smile spread across his face, a look saying _'I told you I'd come back_'. The next thing I know is I was pushing myself off a wall trying to get to him as fast as possible and I buried myself into his warm arms. Tears started running down my cheeks, soaking his uniform. I hear Dearka let out a chuckle and his arms tightened around my body as we floated together.

Suddenly I heard Yzak clear his throat and turned to see him standing half out the door, obviously waiting for us the enter so the interrogation can begin. I apologised for both of us and wiped my tears away, composing myself and following Dearka into the room.

**So do you think it was worth waiting all that time for this chapter. I'm not too sure, especially since the was written in just one day. So if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks for reading and sticking with me for this story. Hope to see you all when the next chapter is uploaded. **


	6. Revelations

**First off, go re-read chapter 5 as I have made some tweaks to help it flow better with this chapter. Second, once again I am sorry for the wait. Inspiration is scarce nowadays and this was all I could come up with. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next instalment in my Miriallia and Dearka love story.**

Chapter 6 – The Terrorist's Leader

**Miriallia's POV**

Dearka and I followed Yzak into the interrogation room where Kira and Lacus where already waiting. The terrorist's leader sat at the table, he had a calm aura about him and despite his hands being bound, I still felt uneasy. I know the others would never let him hurt me but I still fear his reaction when he learns I am a natural. Kira nodded at a guard who then stood behind the terrorist leader and slowly removed his mask. I heard both Dearka and Yzak take in a sharp breath. Yzak was about to say something but the leader got there first.

"Yzak! Dearka! What are you doing here?" My eyes darted to Dearka who was shocked into silence. I shifted my gaze to Yzak hoping he would elaborate.

"Miguel! I-we-we thought you were dead!" He stammered. I widened my eyes. Yzak, in shock? Just who was this guy? Why does Dearka and Yzak know him? More importantly, why is he the terrorist leader?

"As you can see I'm not. Now are you going to tell me why you captured me? Or have you joined sides with naturals now?" He spat his hatred filled words out making me flinch. I felt a strong hand on rest on my shoulder, I knew it was Dearka and subconsciously leaned into him.

"Miguel, we are no longer at war with naturals. The war is over. You need to stop this pointless bloodshed." Dearka spoke now his voice steady.

"Miguel, if you stop now you will only have a minimum jail sentence, but if you refuse then you will remain a prisoner, forever." Everyone turned to Lacus as she made her way slowly to Miguel. She sat across from him and took his bound hands in hers. "Naturals are our friends, we have no reason to harm them. Please, join us in our mission for peace."

I watched Miguel, I saw confusion cross his face. He wanted to stop fighting but I knew he could never forgive naturals. We had hurt him beyond repair. Lacus however, refused to believe the was a person she couldn't help. She turned her to me, beckoning me to join her. I felt Dearka's warm had leave my shoulder as I made my way to the seat next to Lacus. I noticed that everyone had stepped closer to us and I feared what was going to happen next.

Lacus removed one of her hands from Miguel's and placed it over mine. I took a deep breath and nodded to her. I can do this.

"Miguel, this is Miriallia, my secretary. She is a natural." I saw Miguel's eyes darken but he didn't move, he knew he was outnumbered. "As you can see she is no different from us. Miriallia wants to see a future where naturals and coordinators can co-exist peacefully."

"But she is STILL a natural. She can turn on us at any moment. How can you let her know your plans?" He turns to face me. "You're working for the Earth Alliance aren't you? Your a spy, I know you are!"

I sank back in my chair as he shouted in my face. I couldn't think of anything that I could do or say to make him change his mind, so I just sat there and listened as he let all his anger and hatred out on me. Dearka stood directly behind me and placed both hands on my shoulders, giving me the courage to continue facing Miguel.

"Miriallia is a kind and gentle person, she would never hurt anyone." Miguel's face twisted as he realised that he could no longer consider Dearka a friend.

"Its because of naturals that my father is dead. That we struggled to keep my brother alive. I will never join sides with you! I'll continue to fight, until every natural is dead and gone!" I couldn't contain myself any longer. A tear slipped down my cheek as my body began shaking with fear. He wanted us all dead, he would stop at nothing to see his natural free world.

"That's enough. Take him to the prisons." Kira spoke evenly as he ordered Miguel to be taken away. Everyone watched as Miguel was escorted out of the room and down the hallway.

Once he was out of sight I felt everyone's eyes turn on me. I struggled to stand up, trying to show them my best smile. I felt Dearka's arms engulf me was he held me, I then began to cry. I clung to Dearka as I cried out all my fears and regrets, I let everything out. I heard the shuffle of feet as everyone left me alone with Dearka. My tears seeped into Dearka's pilot suit and my voice cracked as I sobbed into his chest. I had been so frightened, not only of what Miguel could have done to me, what he wanted to do to me, but also with what he had planned for naturals all around Earth. My thoughts swam to Sai and Kuze, Mu and Murrue even to Cagalli. I feared for them, more so than myself. I had already lost Tolle, I couldn't bare to loose them too.

Dearka just stood there as I poured out my emotions, his voice soothed me and helped to to calm down. He was with me, he always was and he always will be. I loved him with all my heart, but I couldn't say it. My heart still ached for another, this made my tears flow again as I thought about Tolle and then as I thought about Dearka. I needed to move on. Tolle would want me to be happy and I am happiest with Dearka. So why can't I let him go?

When I felt like I had no more tears left to cry I slowly lifted my head up and gazed into Dearka's violet eyes. Concern was etched all over his face as he brought his hand up to my face, cradling it.

"Are you okay?" I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded in return. "I'm sorry Miriallia. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to put you through that."

Dearka buried his head in my shoulder, gripping me tighter. I placed my hand over the one he still held on my face, squeezing it tightly, making him move away so he can face me again.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I stared at him in shock. I could never blame him for this, he did nothing wrong.

"It wasn't your fault. I had to do it, to try and make him understand that naturals and coordinators are no longer at war. If anything, you helped me through it." I placed my hands on both sides of his face as I leaned in. My lips brushed Dearka's ever so lightly before I moved back. "Thank You"

**So what do you guys think? Am I moving too fast or too slow? I'm trying to make this story as interesting as possible but with little ideas it is becoming increasingly harder. Trust me, it took me like a month to decide who the main antagonist is going to be. However I am pleased with my choice. I'm afraid your going to have to wait a few more months to discover how Miguel survived his run in with Kira all those years ago. Until then, Thanks For Reading Reunited. **


End file.
